Crack Ship: First Kisses - TCW Era
by Jade-Max
Summary: A crack!ship companion story thread inspired by the "First Kiss: Variations On A Theme" challenge thread hosted by laloga. Vignettes by moi about 'First Kisses' between unlikely and 'non-canon' couples. Some you will see more of, some of which you never will. Accepting suggestions; the muse if fickle and may bite! Vig 8... Gregor & Ahsoka!
1. Ahoska & Fives: Last First Kiss

**Disclaimer:** Star Wars belongs to Disney and is the intellectual property of George Lucas; he created the sandbox. I'm making no money off of this and am simply destroying the sandcastles.**  
**

In honor of Valentine's Day: A crack!ship companion story thread spawned by the "First Kiss: Variations On A Theme" Thread hosted by laloga. Vignettes by me about First kisses between unlikely couples... some of which you will see more of, some of which you never will. Accepting suggestions; you never know what the Muse might like ;)

Vig 1 - Fives / Ahsoka

Vig 2 - Aayla / Bly

Vig 3 - Katooni / Petro

Vig 4 - Ahsoka / Bane

Vig 5 - Asajj / Obi-Wan [My submission to the _"First Kiss: Variations On A Theme"_ Thread hosted by **laloga**; link in my profile.]

Vig 6 - Echo / Riyo Chuchi

Vig 7 - Lux / Shaak Ti [not your typical kiss; part of the collab fic "_First Impressions Crack!Pairings_" between **LadyZelthePen**, **Amaryllis Complex** and myself; link in my profile.]

Vig 8 - Gregor / Ahsoka

Vig 9 -

Vig 10 -

* * *

**Last First Kiss **

**_Author's Note:_**_ This is post TCW and Order 66 and an 'excerpt' of a longer, in progress story that's almost finished being written. Fives and Ahsoka are a lot of fun as a pairing ;) Song title borrowed from the song of the same name by "One Direction"_

….

Watching Fives talk to the dancer from across the room, his smile a sexy come-hither look that Ahsoka could never remember being turned _her_ way, was like getting punched in the gut.

Rex had been gone for over seven months now. Seven long months where her only comfort had been the company of Fives, his friendship… and the memory Fives had gifted her to cope with the loss. A gift that had been more of a curse than a blessing of late.

What he'd done for her in the aftermath of Rex's death blew her away; at the time she hadn't understood just how precious a gift it had been. The last six weeks, having finally accepted Rex's death, that he was _gone_ for good, she'd found herself dreaming more and more about the former ARC and what they'd done. What _he'd _done; selflessly giving her the complete memory of being made love to, just once, by Rex, and never asking her for more.

Except it hadn't _been_ Rex that had made love to her, for all the man in her dreams had worn his face initially. Lately, since she'd unexpectedly caught Fives with a Torgutan dancer who looked suspiciously like herself, her dreams had changed. Rex no longer featured and Fives had claimed his place. The place that should have technically been his all along since Rex had never touched her and it had been Fives who'd made love to her in those early days.

Since reaching the point of accepting Rex's death, Ahsoka had started noting more and more details about Fives, but this one, this _quirk_ of his irritated her the most. He was a flirt - a horrible flirt - and would go out of his way to chat up the most beautiful of the dancers in the cantinas and clubs they frequented.

Except he wouldn't stop there, and Ahsoka admitted that every time she watched him disappear with another floozy, a hard knot clenched in her gut and burned like bile in the back of her throat. She well recognized the emotion, though she'd denied it at first only to later concede it bothered her.

A lot.

And she was jealous. Fives had made love to _her_; shouldn't that have counted for something? How could he just… shaking her head, she knew how. He'd been the one to tell her that he expected nothing further from her after their one night together; that it had been about _her _and _Rex_. That _Fives_ hadn't been a part of the equation; Ahsoka knew better now.

She knew how tenderly he'd held her, _loved_ her, compared to his other bed partners; she _knew_ it had been atypical behavior for him. That bothered her but not as much as the realization that she yearned to repeat the experience.

Repeat it, but not; this time she didn't want Fives to encourage her to think about Rex; she wanted _Fives_ to be the one holding her, loving her and _know_ she knew it was him. To know she wasn't imagining another man's arms around her; she wanted to look into his eyes, his face, and watch

Somewhere, between recovering from Rex's death, healing emotionally from the loss of what she'd had and never been brave enough to take and accepting the shift in the Galaxy with the fall of the Republic and the Imperial regime now taking its place, Ahsoka realized she'd been quietly building something unexpected and wonderful with Fives without really building it. Somehow, since being on the run together, Ahsoka had begun thinking of Fives as _hers_, but as a feeling she'd never given voice to.

It had resulted in the now, with Fives across the room, buying a drink for some stranger as dread swelled within her chest, knowing what inevitably happened next.

Next he would share a drink with the woman, make her laugh, flirt outrageously and compliment her on her eyes and her hair. Then, when she was open to suggestion, he would make it, tilt his head towards the back rooms with a smile that promised a good time and eyes that sparkled with suggestion.

_I can't do this again,_ she realized with a start, already on her feet and halfway across the room before the drink had touched the lips of the woman Fives was speaking with. _I can't sit there and watch him proposition another woman for a round of meaningless nothing. _

As Ahsoka drew near, she heard the rumble of Fives' baritone voice, lilting and teasing, as he lifted his glass to the woman and touched the rim of it to hers. The woman returned the gesture with a smile and a short little laugh that grated on Ahsoka's nerves as they both drank.

Unthinking, as she drew close, her hand reached out to cross between them both and grasp Fives' drink, drawing both of their gazes. Never looking at _him_, Ahsoka smiled pleasantly at the woman and took a sip from Fives' glass. The harsh liquor burned down her throat, but she refused to cough, swallowing it down with a nod to the woman.

"It's always a pleasure to meet Fives' new friends; I'm Ahsoka, and you are?"

"Sherry."

The human woman cast a look at Fives in question, but Ahsoka answered the unspoken _Who is she? _question that was plainly visible on her face. Again, Ahsoka spoke without thought, not even really conscious of what she was saying as she turned to look at Fives.

"I'm his intended."

His amused expression somehow remained in place as the impact of her words exploded within the depths of his gaze. He took his drink back and tossed the contents back before pushing the glass away but never broke their eye contact. "So it would appear."

"So is this a couple's thing, then?"

Ahsoka laughed, glancing back at 'Sherry', "Thanks for keeping him company; he didn't know if I'd be able to make it tonight."

"Hey," Sherry smiled with a wink, "I'm easy if you want an extra playmate."

"Not tonight, Sherry," Ahsoka offered apologetically, "right, Fives?"

"Right," he seemed to have lost his ability to formulate anything but an agreement with her. "Some other time."

Sherry looked from one to the other, shrugged and then slid off her stool and walked away, glass in hand. Fives stared down at her, and Ahsoka stared right back. "Not that I'm complaining about spending my time with you, Ahsoka, but I did have other activities planned for this evening."

"I know what you had planned to do with Sherry, Fives." Exhaling, she was struggling to release her jealousy, fairly proud of herself for having chased Sherry off and not scared her off.

"You caught me, 'Soka."

"I remember what it was like."

His lips curved, but there was a shadow of wounded caution in his eyes that hadn't been there before. "Memorable with _Rex_, was it?"

"Fives."

"I'm glad," he turned away, towards the bar and motioned for another drink - which was promptly slid his way.

Ahsoka stepped in, placing her hand on his wrist and preventing him from tossing the drink back. "Fives," she waited until he glanced her way, her words barely louder than the background noise of the cantina. "I wasn't thinking of Rex."

"He's the only man you've ever been with, Ahsoka," Fives made to shake off her hold, an edge to his words she didn't quite understand, "why wouldn't you be?"

"You and I both know that's a lie."

He laughed once, shaking his head, and succeeded in breaking her grip as he turned away. "Sure; whatever you say."

"Can we go someplace else, Fives? There's something I want to say to you."

"So say it."

"Not here."

Not only was the atmosphere wrong, but she could see Sherry watching from across the room just looking for the opportunity to jump back in. Anywhere private would have done, and this was far from private.

Fives must have seen something when he glanced at her for his lips thinned before he looked around the cantina. His fingers visibly gripped the glass tighter before he finally nodded, placing his drink - untouched - on the bar. "This place has lost its allure anyway; let's go."

They exited the Cantina side by side, both vigilant for tails and informants; those who would have dearly loved to capture a deserter and a Jedi for the bounty offered by the Imperials. By unspoken agreement, they returned to their ship, Fives waiting until they were safely on board and in the cramped main area before turning to her.

He sprawled in one of the booth like seats at the small table, his expression guarded. "Now that you've effectively trashed my plans for the night, what's on your mind, Ahsoka?"

It wasn't the opening she'd hoped for. "I..." Staring at him, watching him, watching her, what little had been there of her courage fled. There was no Sherry now to justify her actions and emotions; no Sherry to take the focus off her.

"You... what?" he sounded amused, though he looked the furthest thing from it. "You said it was important Ahsoka - and you _did _just scare off my playmate for the night."

His words acted as a trigger, loosening her tongue, her words coming out sharper than intended.. "You shouldn't have gone after her anyway!"

Fives straightened, his fingers tapping a stacato beat against the table top as he regarded her for a moment. "What I do with my personal time is none of your business; I don't belong to you."

_You should_. The silence between them for the heartbeat it took her to answer was laden with her unspoken thought. "You've had a different woman on the last dozen planets we've visited, Fives; don't you think that's a little much?"

"Only a dozen," he sounded aghast, "I'm slacking off!"

"You want to have _more_ women?"

"Jealous, Ahsoka?"

"Yes!" She snapped, taking them both by complete surprise. The word escaped before she could censor it and, once it was out, there was no reason for him not to hear the rest. "How do you _think _I feel, Fives? I watch you pick up these women and take them back to your room. I can hear what you do together through the wall! I'm not an idiot, Fives; I remember what you once did to me, _for_ me, and it's killing me!"

"Once is just never enough for anyone." Fives was shaking his head and getting to his feet, his tone caustic. "I'm _not_ Rex, Ahsoka; I can't give you what you want."

With an inarticulate cry, she launched herself at him, driving him back and onto the edge of the table. "I don't want Rex, Fives; I _wasn't_ thinking of _Rex_, I was thinking of _you_! I love _you_, you, _di'kut_!"

The shock on his face registered for a split second as Ahsoka reached up and hauled his head down, sealing her lips to his. Putting every ounce of her frustration into the lip lock, her nails dug into the hinge of his jaw as she pressed herself tightly, intimately against him. Hip to hip, shoulder to shoulder, her breasts flattened against his chest, Ahsoka let the rapid tattoo of her heart slam against his, using touch to convey the truth behind her declaration.

Fives' reaction was all but instantaneous. His lips, firm as hers met his, softened a fraction, his head tilting to kiss her better even as they parted to suck her tongue into his mouth. His arms enveloped her, crushing her against his body, his hands splayed between her shoulder blades and across her backside.

The kiss was frantic, almost desperate, as Ahsoka tried to make him _feel_ what she was feeling, buoyed by his response, his-

Fives suddenly tore himself away, his hands darting up to grab hers and wrench them away, pushing her to arm's length.

The loss of his kiss and his hard body against hers made her whimper, eyes wide, as she stared at him uncomprehendingly, gasping for breath. Surely she hadn't misread the passion in his kiss just now? The reaction no male could hide when pressed so tightly against another body? "Fives... what-"

"No."

"No?" Still reeling, Ahsoka shook her head as she tried to clear it; the _one_ kiss she'd shared with each of her other suitors had never done _that _to her. "But-"

"I won't be your substitution for Rex, Ahsoka."

"Rex? You think I'm..." it was the dose of reality she needed to clear her head. "Rex is the _furthest _thing from my mind right now."

"I don't believe you."

Hardly the reciprocation she was hoping for. Even as that hurt, she couldn't say she blamed him as she stood there, staring into his eyes. Everything he was feeling was guarded, but the hurt her kiss had caused was plain to see. In his position, she decided, she would probably have been skeptical too. "I know you don't," even admitting that hurt, "but I am going to find a way to show you, Fives."

"How?"

"I don't know," she admitted, her gaze intense. "Last time we kissed, you pretended to be the man I wanted in an effort to help me. You don't have to pretend anymore; I don't want to kiss a memory, I want to kiss _you_."

"Ahsoka..."

"After everything we've been through, everything we've done, I know I'll have to prove myself. I know I'll have to _show _you, to make you understand that I mean it." Looking at him earnestly, she struggled to find the words as to why this was so important to her. "You... know what happened with Rex. You know I waited until it was too late, that I never said anything about how I felt for him; that I was a coward - we both were - and never got our chance."

Fives flinched with her words.

Despite his reaction, Ahsoka pressed on; she _needed_ to make her point - to make _him_ understand. "I don't... I can't risk having that happen with _you_, Fives. I know what I feel and if it takes some time so you can believe it, that's okay; I just... I can't keep going the way we are without saying something. Watching you with those girls is... well," she flushed, but didn't look away, "I want what they have; I want _you _for myself."

He was silent for long minutes, guarded, and her heart nearly stopped in her chest. "I won't sleep with you, Ahsoka."

She cracked a faint smile, relieved despite herself. "Sleeping wasn't what I had in mind."

Fives shook his head. "I don't..." he paused and started again. "It would destroy me if you called me... if you called me _his _name at the wrong moment."

The vulnerable moment was completely unexpected and Ahsoka swallowed hard, touched he'd trust her with such a personal revelation. "Fives..."

He shook his head. "I can't."

"I will _never_," she swore earnestly, "call you Rex again, Fives; I would never be able to mistake you for him, even if I wanted to, now."

"I want to believe you."

"Then let me prove it. Give me a month," she pressed, unwilling to conceded defeat; she wouldn't lose him now! "One galactic month to prove that I really do I love _you_, Fives; that I will never, _ever_ call you by someone else's name again."

"One month."

"Let me try." Apparently she wasn't above begging to get what she wanted. "Give _us_ a chance, Fives."

"I mean it Ahsoka; no matter how much I want you to touch me, or I want to touch you, I won't sleep with you until I'm sure."

Her lips curved. "Is all contact out? Because I don't think I can keep my hands to myself now that I know you want them on your body as much as I want yours on mine."

"Let's just take it slow, okay? We're friends first; let's build on that."

"So I can still hug you."

"And I'll probably kiss you," he conceded, "I won't be able to stop myself now."

"Good," her staunch rejoinder was accompanied with a mock scowl. "I'd hate to think I'm the only one who's going to go slowly crazy this month."

"You're sure about this?" He searched her features and she nodded, her expression softening as she strove to let him see she was in earnest. "If we do this, there's no going back, 'Soka."

A shiver raced through her; she _loved_ his nickname for her and the way it sounded on his lips. "The only thing I know for sure is that I want this to be _our_ very last first kiss. Whatever else comes out of it, I want all those new experiences to be with you, Fives. You and no one else."

Exhaling, Fives finally cracked his first, real smile since the cantina. "You love me, huh?"

She nodded.

"Then let's give this a shot."

_fin_


	2. Aayla & Bly: Novelty

**Novelty**

_Set after Episode 14, Season 1_

"General, do you have a minute?"

The object of his inquiry lifted her gaze from examining a datapad. "You need not be so formal when we're alone, Bly," she admonished with a smile. "How many times must I tell you that 'Aayla' is fine?"

"As many as you can voice, General," he didn't dare call her by name lest he slip up under more formal circumstances. She was General Aayla Secura; Jedi Knight. To call her by her first name, even when given permission, was unthinkable.

Her exasperation at his response was charming - though he did try not to notice. "Bly-"

"You may have to make it an order, sir." Focusing at what had brought him to her side, for he tried to spend as little time as possible in her company; she made him feel… odd inside, Bly frowned at her. "I wished to speak with you about what occurred with the Lurman."

"With the Lurman," she cocked her head, her smile fading. "We were on their planet for several days, Bly; I am afraid you must be more specific."

"Specifically when we Captain Rex and I were on recon, General."

"You mean when the Separatists nearly killed you when you tripped?" she looked back to her datapad with what he could only classify as a coy smile; he'd seen it before. "No need to thank me; my command would be diminished for your absence."

"Thank you, sir?" He frowned, deliberately ignoring the compliment and the way it suffused him with pleasure. Tightening his grip on his bucket, Bly pinned her with a hard look. "I wasn't trying to thank you, sir."

"No?" She looked back his way again, surprised. "That would be the correct thing to do under the circumstance. I did save your life."

"Yes sir, but you endangered your own in the process. I'd like to know what you were thinking, risking yourself like that," he stepped closer, "I don't want to seem ungrateful-"

"You _are_."

"-but you should never have saved me," he had her full attention now and continued as she crossed her arms over her chest, deliberately keeping his gaze on hers and not the expanse of toned flesh that was always on display. "Your actions risked the mission, Commander Tano's safety and General Skywalker's recovery."

"Bly-"

"If the cost of my mistake had been either of their lives-"

"Bly."

"-or your own, it would have been unforgivable. You should have left me to- _urk!_"

He was cut off as she pushed him back into a wall, a pair of soft, pliant - yet insistent - lips making it impossible for him to talk as they pressed against his own. Shocked, astonished, his eyes closed unbidden as his _General_ silenced him in a most unorthodox way.

_She tastes of rain._

The thought rose unexpectedly as she curled one hand around his neck, as if trying to ensure he wouldn't pull away, but Bly's thought process had been derailed.

His hands rose, his bucket hitting the ground unheard as he slid his fingers up the taught flesh of her back, pulling her closer against the hard shell of his armor. One hand snaked upwards to mimic her position on the back of his neck, tilting his head so he could kiss her more fully.

Her lips opened, and Bly echoed the move, only to jerk away when he felt the tip of her tongue against his lower lip.

Breaking the kiss, he was saved from knocking himself on the wall as her hand took the brunt of the impact and his eyes flew open. He observed her, wide-eyed, in that single glance. The moistness of her lips, wet from his own; the flush on every inch of skin he could see; the heaving of her chest, pressed tightly against his breast plate - all things he'd never seen before. All experiences he'd never dared to dream if they were ever considered.

The Gen…

Master Sec…

Jedi Aayla…

_Fek; what do I call her _now_?_

Her breathing was a touch erratic as she looked at him, pupils dilated, her fingers curling against his scalp and scraping against his skin. "You look very lost, Bly," her voice was husky, sliding down his spine. "Did you not enjoy it?"

If he answered honestly, he was breaking fraternization regs. He stiffened. "This is highly inappropriate, Gen-"

"Aayla, Bly," her lips curved. "After such a kiss as that, to have you call me 'General' would be criminal."

"Sir, I don't-"

"Sir?"

"Jedi-"

"_Aayla_," she stressed, her fingers digging into the short hair on his head, her nails scraping his scalp in a way that made him shudder with pleasure. "I _will _make it an order."

He swallowed hard. "We're breaking regs," he decided to go without a title; did he really need to address by anything when she was pressed against his armor and he was looking straight into her eyes? "We can't do this."

Her low, husky laugh almost made him groan; it was not the response he was expecting. "Ah, Bly. Sometimes I forget under that stern, _adult_ exterior, how simple your thought process can be."

His eyebrows drew down in confusion as his eyes narrowed on her. "_Excuse _me?"

"It is not a bad thing. It is simply that you are saying one thing here," she leaned in, brushing her lips across his and not pulling away as his grip on her tightened again, "and you hold me as if you are to never let me go."

Caught, embarrassed, Bly still found he couldn't release his grip on her. Now that his arms were full of willing blue Twi'lek named Aayla, he found he didn't want them otherwise. Letting her go seemed counter intuitive even as every regulation he'd ever read, ever seen, ever had flash trained into him was screaming that he needed to release her and take a step back... which would have been impossible with the wall at his back.

"Well, Commander," her tone was teasing. "Which is it?"

"I-" staring at her, Bly considered his option as she watched him with that infinite Jedi patience and calm. She let him process the event and, once he had, readjusted his grip on her but said nothing. Did noting. He didn't know what came next only that he liked the feel of her in his arms and the press of her lips against his own.

"I see; then we are at an impasse."

"Only if you don't tell me, or _show_ me, what comes next."

Aayla laughed. "Normally what follows is not in such a public setting."

Excellent. He was eager to have her alone anyway. "Your quarters or mine, Gen-," he paused, cutting himself off and then his lips curved into a mimicry of her smile, but with a soft edge. "Your quarters or mine, _Aayla_."

She looked startled for a moment, as if she'd not expected the question, and then pleased. "Mine. We shall have more privacy."

"Is that important?"

"For what I have in mind for you, Commander," she stretched to tip toe, her lips drawing near his again, "it will be _essential_."

He liked the sound of that.

_fin_


	3. Katooni & Petro: First Kiss

**Author's Note: **I don't think I've ever posted anything this short before; under 500 words? Wow; it _is_ possible! :þ

* * *

**First Kiss**

"I'm telling you, I saw him do it!"

"You're just imagining things, Petro. Jedi don't kiss."

"Sure they do; they have all sorts of kisses." The brash boy paused. "How did we get on this topic anyway?"

"You said you saw Master Fisto kiss Master Secura," she reminded him pointedly. "I, for one, don't believe you. Kissing is a form of attachment and Jedi aren't allowed to be attached. Especially Masters."

"How do you explained Master Mundi?"

"He's not attached, he has wives and children; that's different."

"How is that different?"

With a suffering sigh, Katooni turned to face the other Padawan. "He doesn't exactly have anything to _do_ with them."

"Except when he goes home to have more kids," Petro pointed out smugly. "See; attached."

"How does that have to do with Master Fisto kissing Master Secura?"

"Um... they could have babies."

Katooni burst out laughing. "And you wonder why you're failing biology?"

"Hey!"

"If the lightsaber fits..."

"Kissing isn't a crime, Katooni."

"How would you know?" His face darkened and she tilted hers away, feeling smug. "See, you don't. _You've_ never kissed anyone."

Petro moved before she could react, practically pouncing on her, his pursed, slippery lips sliding against her cheek. She let out a shriek, pushing him away, but he was already leaping back.

"Eww! I'm never going to be clean again, Petro!"

"Nothing to it!" He looked smug, superior even, with his cocky grin and crossed arms, and Katooni let out an inarticulate cry.

"You're going to pay for that!"

"Have to catch me first, Kat!"

Sticking his tongue out, he darted away, leaving her in hot pursuit. "If I ever get my hands on you...!"

His laughter carried back to her as he disappeared into the room of a thousand fountains. Coming to a stop, Katooni stared at the room, glowering, and then deliberately turned her back on it and stalking away. Unbidden her fingers rose to touch her cheek where Petro had kissed her and then, determinedly, she scrubbed at the place; she was _not_ giving his inane argument credence.

She was a Jedi and Jedi _did not_ waste their time on trivial nonsense such as kissing!

What she missed, as she turned to go, was seeing Petro stick his head out, grinning, with a wink and an impish grin as he made a kissing motion to the air, as if to taunt... or promise.

_fin_


	4. Bane & Ahsoka: Freedom

**Author's**** Note: **Happy Valentine's Day everyone! This is just the kind of year I've been having so far, so I figure this was appropriate... enjoy!

* * *

**Freedom**

_Season 5, Episode 5, Ahsoka's been captured by Hondo_

"Come now, Ahsoka, it's not so bad."

"Speak for yourself, Hondo; you're the one with the control in hand," her gaze narrowed, "when I get out of here-"

"Tsk tsk, you are a Jedi, not a Sith and Jedi have no quarrel with me; your General Kenobi told me himself."

"Then it's a good thing Master Kenobi isn't _my_ Master, now isn't it?" She exhaled, struggling to rid herself of the anger and frustration her current position as Hondo's prisoner had only helped escalate. "They had no quarrel with you before you attacked a transport ship full of younglings, and took me prisoner."

"The little lady makes a good point, Ohnaka." A new, _familiar_ voice drew Ahsoka's head around as far as it would go. "Jedi are damnably persistent in pursuing their lost ones. Especially this one's Master."

Ahsoka felt her whole body tighten in preparation for action as Cad Bane stepped into her slowly revolving view. "Bane."

He was looking right at her and reached up to touch the brim of his hat in a mockery of polite acknowledgement. "Padawan Tano."

"I should have known you were a friend of Hondo's."

Bane's smile was easy as Hondo reacted with typical indignation.

"Friend is such a harsh term; more of an old acquaintance. An associate."

"I don't really care what he is to you, Hondo."

"Ah. Ah ha, but you _should_."

Frowning, she glanced back to Bane to see her eying her with a look that made her mouth go dry and her stomach clench with dread. The logical reason for Bane's visit suddenly made sense. "Bane? _Cad Bane_ is the buyer you have in mind?"

"The resale value on a properly broken and submissive Togruta is worth the investment," Bane turned his attention to Hondo, "this one will never be either."

"No," Hondo sounded as if he lamented the fact, but Ahsoka could see his grin. "A shame, is it not?"

"You lie as badly as you dress, Hondo," was the Bounty Hunter's dry reply. "The journey to break her might be worth it for the right party." Bane crossed his arms over his chest and examining Ahsoka once more as the fingers of his right hand beat a tattoo against the bicep of his left.

"Buy me, and you'll be dead inside a day."

"Charming as always, Jedi." Bane looked back to Hondo. "How much?"

"You're not _seriously_ thinking of buying me, are you?"

Bane ignored her and Ahsoka felt a ripple of real alarm rip through her chest. Hondo was a conniving fool, but at least he was an honorable one. There was no telling what kind of treatment she'd get at Cad Bane's hands.

"How much, Ohnaka."

"Surely you don't expect me to bargain in front of the girl."

The smirk that crossed Bane's face turned her blood to ice in her veins. "Hardly a girl any longer."

"And just _what _are you implying, my friend?"

Bane's gaze turned her way once again, deliberately assessing and insulting - to her way of thinking. It made her want to squirm, to get away from that look and its wearer.

Hondo drew himself up, as if insulted, "Your implications are wrong. My hospitality is as honorable as ever - but one certainly can't say the same for _yours_."

"What I choose to do with the Jedi after I buy her is none of your business. A price," his hand settled on his belt, near his blaster in a nonchalant manner.

Ahsoka had dealt with Bane enough to know that he was anything but. Of course, she'd dealt with Hondo too and never dreamed he'd be selling her; and not, as she'd initially hoped, back to the Republic. "You can't afford me."

"The beautiful thing about merchandise, sweetheart, is that once you own it, you don't have to hold back if it gives you some lip."

"The… Jedi is not for sale just yet," Hondo finally offered with a faint shrug, "I've only just acquired her, would be a shame to sell her without ascertaining her real value first."

"She's a Jedi," Bane retorted contemptuously, "what else she can do is irrelevant."

"Even Jedi have other useful talents beyond a bargaining chip, my friend; come, we shall drink and discuss and trade stories of our glorious battles against the Jedi!"

Whatever Bane said, Ahsoka didn't catch, her head still faintly ringing from the abuse she'd taken in her capture. They left the room, the door sliding shut and leaving Ahsoka to her own company. Rotating slowly within the field, her force abilities frustratingly suppressed, it was galling to know she was at the hands of Pirates and Bounty Hunters.

Time had no meaning as she spun in slow, endless circles. Moving just slow enough to keep the details fresh, but just fast enough that sleeping was uncomfortable. How long she hung there, she wasn't certain, but it felt like an eternity before the door to the room opened again.

And she was facing the opposite wall; fan-kriffing-tasting.

Listening, she didn't hear a tread and her stomach cramped. "What do you want, Bane?"

"Hardly the right kind of welcome to give your rescuer, little lady."

"Rescuer?" Not in a million years would she consider being _bought_ a rescue. "You're hardly the hero type."

"Not a hero," he sounded almost amused to her ears, "but a heroic act by definition with you being the damsel in distress."

Wishing he'd either step into view or go away, Ahsoka tried to turn her head to see him with no luck. "A momentary set back; Hondo has to let me down sometime."

"And when he does, you won't last a Galactic minute." There was a moment of silence and then a soft exhale and the smell of something acrid and burning reached her, making her cough. "What would you do for your freedom, Jedi?"

"Not kill you?"

"You're not exactly in a position to bargain."

Bane moved into her line of vision and she wrinkled her nose as she caught sight of the cigarette in his hand. "Then why ask?"

"Because everyone has a price; even a Jedi."

Ahsoka considered him, realizing after a moment that he was deadly serious. "I don't have any credits."

"That wasn't the question."

Her gaze narrowed as he deliberately swept her frame and her shoulders stiffened. "I won't give you my body, if that's what you're thinking."

"Pleasurable as it would be for _me_," he barred his teeth in a semblance of a smile, "you're not my type, Jedi."

"Then why the look?"

"Eye catching females - and you've become one in case you missed it," the compliment was unexpected, "are a sight better to look at than bare prison walls."

"I…" what was she supposed to say to that? "Thank… you?"

He smirked, tipping his head, and took another drag on the cigarette, watching her. Ahsoka waited for him to say something, but he didn't, continuing to smoke leisurely, as if he had all the time in the world; which he probably did, but he remained mute.

Patience wasn't typically one of her virtues and she spoke up after a couple of minutes when Bane seemed content to stay silent, watching her with a gleam in his eyes that made her want to squirm. "What?"

"I await your answer, Jedi."

"My… I don't know what I have that you could possibly want, Bane."

"A lady Jedi must have skills in her arsenal besides that sharp tongue." He dropped the cigarette and rubbed it out with the twist of one booted foot. "Or perhaps it's just that sharp tongue. In which case, you're wasting my time."

Ahsoka swallowed, his words giving her an idea, and she blurted it out before she lost her nerve or thought about it too much. "A kiss."

Bane paused mid-turn, glancing back her way.

"You like what you see, right?" she couldn't believe she was considering this but she had nothing else to offer; if Bane freed her, she'd return to the Jedi and offering a Bounty Hunter any kind of marker would be akin to career suicide. Whatever she 'gave' him would have to be now. "Even if we're… physically incompatible, we both have lips - sort of."

His curved. "You have my attention, little lady."

Which was what she'd wanted when she'd rashly made the offer, but now that she had it, she wasn't certain where to take it. "So... you get me out of here and I'll kiss you." He looked disinclined to comment, so she clarified, inwardly cringing. "One kiss for one rescue. A fair trade."

"Depends on the kiss." Bane turned back to face her. "You initiate. You control it. Willingly on the lips." He smirked. "Even if you need to picture me as someone else, sweetheart."

"Deal."

Stretching out one hand, Bane shut off the field holding her in suspension. Ahsoka landed lightly on her toes, glad to be free and turned to face him. "Let's get out of here."

"Remember your deal, Jedi."

"When we're free and clear, I'll kiss you within an inch of your life," she snapped, "but we have to get out of here first."

Getting out was ridiculously easy and Ahsoka realized as they reached the perimeter of Hondo's compound and Bane's ship, that she's likely been had. Bane had probably bought her after all.

Stopping at the base of the ramp to his ship, she planted her hands on her hips. "No 'rescue' is that easy."

"Hondo and I came to an... agreement." Bane lifted one hand and tipped his hat back a little, watching her. "You keep your end of the bargain, Jedi, and we're square."

"You're seriously going to let me go for a kiss?"

"That's on you."

Meaning she had to make it worth the price he'd paid to free her. "A little much for a kiss, don't you think?"

He smirked. "Get on with it, Jedi."

So she did. Stepping up the ramp, Ahsoka passed Bane just enough to be above him on the ramp. Their eyes locked and she was deadly serous when she spoke. "A kiss for my rescue; _one_ kiss, and you let me go free."

"That's the deal."

Taking a deep breath, Ahsoka closed the distance between them, bracing herself, and stepped into Cad Bane's personal space. _I can't believe I'm doing this_. Reaching up, her gaze never leaving his, Ahsoka slid her fingertips tentatively over the side of his face. His skin was scaly, drier than anything she'd ever felt, but the unfamiliar sensation caught her off guard. He was watching her, still and deadly, and Ahsoka knew he was waiting for her to fail.

She refused to.

Close enough their chests would brush if she inhaled deeply, she leaned in, cupping Bane's jaw in one hand, and pressed her lips over his. He was unresponsive, the dry, hard bone plate that passed as his lips a carry over from his skin, and Ahsoka felt one catch on hers, tugging. As she pressed a half step closer, her mouth opened a fraction to run the tip of her tongue along the edge of her lips to sooth that tear, and inadvertently along his.

Bane took that as some kind of unspoken signal, opening his lips a fraction, his own tongue briefly touching her lips as his moved against hers. "You've lousy technique, Jedi."

That stung and somehow she managed not to pull back. _This has to work_. Angling her head, she fused her lips to Bane's, closing her eyes as she pictured herself in the only other kissing incident she'd ever been a part of.

Her montrals touched his hat and knocked it from his head, but Ahsoka barely noticed as she was intent on her task. Fingers sliding along Bane's skull plate, they dug in as she pressed herself completely against his lean frame and opened her mouth to his, the tip of her tongue tracing the outline of his lips.

He participated then, accepting her kiss and returning it, but Ahsoka knew he was just waiting for her to fail. She gave no quarter, deepening the kiss, feeling a little thrill of excitement race through her veins as he responded, his arms finally coming up to hold her, embrace her.

The give and take of the kiss was almost feral, fierce, and Ahsoka unwittingly lost herself in the game. Absorbed by the challenge, when the pressing need to breathe forced her to withdraw, her chest heaved as her eyes drifted open.

With a start, she was brought back to the present and the reality of her situation as Bane's gleaming red gaze clashed with her own. Her chest heaved against his and she stiffened, but Bane's arms tightened their grip, keeping her hostage. "Seems I was right. That sharp tongue of yours is good for something else."

It took a few tense moments for her to find her voice, unable to believe what she'd just done. "Was it good enough for you?"

"It will do."

The pressure of his arms eased and Ahsoka took a step back, only to be halted by a tug on her belt. Her gaze snapped down even as she pinned his hands in place with a lightning move. Her lightsabers; he was refastening her lightsabers to her belt.

Not understanding, she lifted her gaze to his and slowly released his hands. "What... _why_?"

Bane took a step back, bending with an economical move to collect his hat. Dusting it off, he slapped it back on his head before turning to climb into his ship. "See you around, Jedi."

"Bane-"

"A word of advice, little lady."

She stared at him as he turned to glance back down the ramp, waiting.

"Leave before they've a mind to take you prisoner again."

With that, he activated the ramp and Ahsoka was forced to step off it, reeling from what she'd just done even as she forced herself not to think about it. Backing away, she spied a small fighter that looked hyperspace capable a few meters over and headed for it, determined to lock this encounter away in the back of her mind and never think of it again.

Within moments she was following Bane into space, knowing that when she saw him again, it would be all too soon.

_fin_


	5. Asajj & Obi-Wan: Unexpected Empathy

**Author's Note:** This was my submission to laloga's "Variation on a Theme - First Kiss" challenge. You can find the link to her profile and the story in my 'favorite author' tab. I recommend reading these if you enjoy something a little different; there's something for everyone in there!

* * *

**Unexpected Empathy**

_Shortly after the events on Mandalore, TCW S5, Episode 16_

The cantina was dark, dingy, on the lower levels of Coruscant and a place that Asajj Ventress felt at home. Here she could hide; disappear. Here she wasn't the hunted; she was the hunter, searching for her next bounty. Here she was the predator, lethal and above the scum who surrounded her; a master of her craft who now held a reputation to match.

Those who _had_ crossed her no longer lived to speak of it and word had spread from those who had witnessed such encounters that she was a force to be reckoned with. It wasn't the acclaim she'd been promise as Dooku's apprentice and assassin, but it was a measure of _real_ respect few had allocated to her.

Few, like a certain Jedi Master sitting in the booth where she normally sat, his hands wrapped around a glass of something red and orange. His shoulders were slumped at an odd angle, almost... dejected. Dressed in a brown tunic and trousers, his lightsaber nowhere in evidence, he didn't look at all like the man she'd crossed blades with time and time again.

The atmosphere of the cantina was all wrong for him, despite the way he fit in just now. This was the last place she'd ever expected to find a Jedi Master, let alone one as refined as Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Absently pulling her lightsaber off her belt, she collected her regular drink and headed for her table, expecting him to move, to turn; to _acknowledge_ her in some way. She was disappointed when she stopped next to his shoulder with still no sign of reaction. Examining him freely, she noted the almost far off look in his glazed eyes, visible even from her angle of approach, and realized he didn't acknowledge her because he wasn't _aware_ of her or his surroundings.

It was, she reflected, a good way to die in her world. In _any_ world; especially among those who had no love of the Jedi. Perhaps he needed a reminder.

Sliding the cool metal of her lightsaber hilt along his neck, he jerked, head snapping her way and she offered him a half smile with a shake of her head. "Tsk, tsk, Obi-Wan; if I still wanted you dead, you would have perished without a whimper."

"Ventress."

"Kenobi."

They stared at one another for a long moment before he spoke again. "I am _not_ in the mood to deal with you."

"Then it's a shame you're in my booth," she leaned against his shoulder, twitching the sabre hilt and holding him in place as his eyes narrowed. "One would have thought you _wanted _to talk."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, _my dear_, but I am in anything _but_ a talking mood." He tilted his head, making to leave. "If you will allow me to depart, I-"

Shifting the hilt along the side of his jaw, Asajj delighted in how it cut him off and held him in place, wariness, and _weariness_, in every line his posture. "I find that I now I have seen you, Obi-Wan, I have no desire to see you go so quickly. It's not so often I find you stooping to my level... or at my mercy."

"Contrary to appearance, I did not seek you out, Asajj."

"Do leave a girl her fantasies," her tone was deliberately sultry and she tilted her hand and rubbed the backs of her fingers over the line of his jaw. His flinch intrigued her as he tilted his head away. "You'll find we're more cooperative that way."

"I don't want you to cooperate; I would like you to leave."

Sliding close, Asajj bent down, her hilt still pressed against his jaw, her fingers stroking his skin. "Now why would I want to go when I finally have you at my mercy?"

Obi-Wan snapped his head to the side. "I am in no mood to banter with you. Leave me be!"

Asajj regarded him for a moment and her smile died as she processed the pain she'd seen in the depths of his gaze. It was a reflection of an agony she well understood; loss. Jedi were not supposed to get attached and, in doing so, not supposed to _feel_ loss. To mourn; to grieve; to... _wallow_.

Interesting.

"Now what could possibly have happened to drive you down here in such a state, hm? Has your little apprentice finally met his match?"

"My-" Obi-Wan deliberately turned his head away. "Go _away_, Ventress."

As he lifted his glass to take a sip, Asajj recognized the sickly sweet, yet spicy bite of one of the more potent concoctions on the menu. The glass touched his lips in a deliberate ploy to distance himself as he focused on his drink, but Asajj refused to be dissuaded.

Reaching out her left hand, she plucked it from his fingers as it left his lips. "If Skywalker's not around to save you from yourself, Kenobi, someone had best," she took an appreciative sip, shooting him a knowing look. "One of these is enough to drop a rancor."

"There _is_ a reason I ordered it."

"Oblivion?"

Shifting he reached out and took the glass back with a sigh. "What do you want, Asajj?"

"Why… you're in my _seat_. What else could I _possibly_ want from you?"

"With you, one never knows." He took another sip of his drink. "Can you not leave me in peace?"

"Leave _you_ in peace? _You_ sought _me_ out, Obi-Wan. It would be most impolite for me to let you suffer."

"I am not-"

She laughed softly, shaking her head. "My _dear_ Obi-Wan," leaning in, she was gratified to see he didn't recoil. If he had, it would have cost her the delight of the moment. Closer than she'd ever been before, Asajj smiled faintly. "I probably understand what you're feeling better than any of your precious Jedi."

Their gazes connected, her fingers traced the line of his jaw, her finger nails scraping his skin through the bristles of his beard. For one, crazy, insane moment, she fantasized what it would be like to no longer be at odds with him and, almost unbidden, leaned in to brush her lips over his.

Soft and moist, he tasted of his drink and something more, his beard tickling her skin even as their eyes remained locked. Almost sympathetic, something within her responded to the wounding she could sense he'd received and, as a result, her kiss was more evocatively empathetic, instead of challenging; supportive instead of demanding.

To her surprise, he remained passive, accepting, making no move to break the kiss. There was a flash of something she couldn't read in his gaze as she slowly pulled back; appreciation perhaps? No; _there_, in his Force signature, as it reflected in his eyes, something she had never expected to see or sense in _Kenobi_ until her dying day_. _

Honest gratitude - as if he'd needed the contact.

He said nothing as she straightened, pushing away from the booth. Staring at him for a long moment, watching him, watching her, Asajj finally turned away. Yet, she couldn't keep from tossing back one last parting shot. Anything to ignore the unsettling feeling her rash action had caused; what had ever possessed her to kiss him?

"Keep the booth, my _dear_," she spun gracefully and bowed with a flourish as she clipped her lightsaber to her belt once again, her cocky smile firmly in place, "no one will bother you here and so _obviously_ under _my_ protection."

Striding away, Asajj didn't look back… but she didn't miss the reflection of one Jedi Master lifting his glass in silent salute in the mirror above the bar as she left.

_fin_


	6. Echo & Riyo: Just Rewards

**Author's Note:** I have _never_ written Riyo Chuchi before and rarely Echo and Fives, so I apologize in advance if they're horribly out of character.

* * *

**Just Rewards**

_"Ambush!"_

Senator Riyo Chuchi nearly swallowed her tongue, letting out a gasp as the armored body of one of her guards slammed into her from the side. At almost the exact same moment, the retort of blaster fire reached her ears.

Thrown to the side, the strong, hard arms of her rescuer wrapped about her securely, she didn't so much as feel the ground as he curled about her. His body cushioned her fall as the sound of more blaster fire erupted. Rolling under the transport, the clone holding her - ARC Echo by his armor markings - positioned himself immediately to provide the maximum protection in both padding and cover.

It resulted with her nearly flat against one of the landing struts of her craft, shielded by metal on one side, Echo's form on the other.

Her heart leapt in her chest and into her throat. One arm cradled her from hip to shoulder, holding her fast against his chest. The edge of his vambrace was twisted just enough that she could feel it but it didn't dig in. His other arm was out stretched over top them both, holding them in place so they hadn't hit the strut.

One leg was underneath her, the thigh plate of his armor not nearly as unforgiving as the duracrete she would have otherwise been lying on, his other leg thrown over hers in a vice. His torso was curved protectively about her and she was effectively surrounded by Echo, cocooned from harm.

Cringing as the blaster fire rang across the platform, pinging in what sounded like a series of progressively closer hits, Riyo closed her eyes and tucked it close to the plastoid chest of the soldier holding her. Echo was tense when the sound of a clone's answering fire suddenly rang out with deliberation.

In the suddenly silence that followed, she could hear a faint buzzing sound, an indication that he was using his internal comm. He relaxed a fraction and Riyo assumed it to mean that ARC Fives had survived the fire fight and was communicating with Echo. Still; she preferred confirmation.

"What is it, ARC Trooper Echo?"

There was a barely audible _click_ as the external mic was turned on, his modulated voice coming through lower than normal, a match to her softly spoke question. "Fives just needs to check the sniper's vantage point to make sure it was a kill shot." There was an almost gentle curve to the matter of fact assessment of the situation, as if he was trying to reassure her. "No casualties on our side."

"I am relieved to hear that." There was a pause as she expected him to move. "Shouldn't we leave before they regroup?"

"You're safe, Senator." His grip on her didn't ease nor did the position in which he held her protectively. "We just need to get a body for identification."

"Perhaps I should take a look," she started to squirm a little, half halfheartedly trying to break his hold even, "to see if I can identify who-"

"It'd be better if you remain hidden for now, Senator," he returned immediately, cutting her off. Though he did ease her off his legs and reposition himself. "Fives will just be a minute."

"ARC Trooper Echo-"

"Just Echo; please."

She smiled, enjoying the feeling of being protected by his larger frame all the while cradled protectively in his arms like something precious. "Echo then; could we not move to someplace else? We are a little exposed here, despite being under the transport; aren't we?"

"I'll keep you safe, Senator. If Fives missed, and that's very unlikely, I don't want to give the shooters another chance at you."

Staying silent, Riyo curled her fingers against the plastoid under her cheek, wishing she could feel the heartbeat beneath it. She'd had interactions with this trooper before he'd become an ARC and he was as gentle with her now as she remembered him being as a regular trooper. Part of her wished he'd take his helmet off. She could still remember when he'd smiled at her as they'd blasted away from the near debacle with the Talz, offering a kind of silent reassurance few had seemed to realize she'd needed. Echo had somehow known, and given it, but he'd denied it in the end when she'd attempted to speak with him.

"Do you remember Pantora?"

"Before or after the mission with the Talz, Senator?"

"After... when everything was finished?"

There was a pause before he answered her, his words soft even through the mic of his helmet. "I do."

"You were… very kind to me, Echo."

There was a pause and then Echo shifted. "We have confirmation on the kill, Senator," he was suddenly all business and Riyo sighed inwardly, lifting her head from his chest to look into the mirrored visor with its distinctive helmet pattern, "the sniper is dead and the area secure; we can move now."

_I don't want to_. The thought probably shouldn't have been surprising under the circumstances but it was. She inwardly cringed; she couldn't afford to get attached to anyone, let alone a clone trooper. His life expectancy could be measured in hours and days; it was asking for heart ache. "And go where?"

Echo lifted his head and promptly knocked it on the underside of the craft. His rescue of her having taken them fairly far under the shuttle, the impromptu ceiling lower than he'd obviously expected. Echo turned his head, glancing at the roof, as if to blame it for the contact, and visibly took in their situation.

Riyo giggled, earning herself a look of that mirrored visor that only made her laugh harder. "I wish I could see your face!"

Surprisingly, he obliged her, a slight hiss of his helmet unsealing followed by a careful removal; as she suspected when he looked at her, he seemed as amused as she was. "Better, Senator?"

"Much," she agreed, sobering. Reaching up, she touched his cheek with her finger tips, not unaware of the fact that he'd said it was time to move and hadn't done more than look around. He seemed as disinclined as she was to lose the moment. "Thanks." He arched his eyebrows, as if confused, so she clarified for him. "For saving my life."

There was a long moment as he watched her in silence before he spoke. "Sometimes our duties aren't the work they should be, but a real pleasure." His amber eyes were intense, but soft, staring down into hers, and Riyo wasn't disappointed when he continued. "It was my honor and privilege."

Her lips quirked. "I wish all my security staff felt hat way; can I keep you?

"As a Senator you can request the assistance of any clone, by regulation and Senate special order, subsection -"

Her hand shifted to cover his lips, stopping him. "Echo."

"Sorry," his voice was muffled, but she could feel his lips curve into a shy smile. "Habit."

"Say: 'You're welcome, Riyo.'"

"It was a team effort, Senator," he told her instead as her fingers slipped to the side and the curve of his cheekbone. "Fives is the one who killed your attacker."

"But you were the one to get me out of the way of that first shot. If you hadn't done that, Fives killing anyone would have just been another training exercise."

"Never," he countered, "the regs call that revenge; there's a whole subsection on it."

She laughed softly. "Echo?"

"Yes, Senator?"

Leaning in, she brushed a kiss across the corner of his lips, making him freeze, his eyes widening in surprise. He made no move to pull away, so Riyo slid her fingers along his cheek, tilted his head and gently, sweetly, pressed her lips against his, closing her eyes in the process.

Belatedly, Echo seemed to realize what was happening, kissing her back for half a heartbeat, but Riyo was already pulling back, flushing a dark blue even as she opened her eyes to meet his again. She'd obviously caught him by surprise and, true to form, hadn't been able to adapt. It wasn't unlike when she'd last tried to engage him in conversation; she found the trait endearing. Under the tough ARC exterior, Echo had the eidetic memory of his sire and the social experience and wonderment of a child. "Thank you."

Staring at her, he nodded once, opening his mouth to respond when another voice, nearly identical to his reached them from the edge of the craft several feet behind him.

_"Echo; what's your status, _vod_?" _

The reverberation of a hand striking the plating made him wince and Riyo realized their small interlude was over. Fives was here to collect them. To ensure they were unharmed and, eventually, to finish their escort of her back to her suite.

Echo slapped his helmet back on, shot her a look and nodded towards the edge. Riyo smiled, nodded, and Echo finally released her. She felt the loss keenly, like a warm blanket after a day on the ice, but didn't quibble. She couldn't keep him, no matter what she might want otherwise, and a grateful kiss did not equate a lasting attraction.

Keeping that in mind didn't stop her from crawling out on his heels or ignoring the other hands offered to her to assist her back to her feet. She grasped only Echo's, holding on a moment longer than she should have, before straightening her shoulders and brushing herself off.

She missed the look Fives shot his brother, turning her thoughts to where they should be - someone _had _just tried to kill her - she deliberately pushed the distraction of Echo to the back of her mind. She was Riyo Chuchi, Senator of Pantora, and she didn't have time to moon over a clone, no matter how darkly, innocently adorable; there was work to be done.

* * *

_An hour later_

"Come on, Echo; what did she mean by that appreciation crack?"

"Just drop it Fives," Echo told his brother, exasperated as he pulled off his helmet and placed it with deliberation where it belonged on his footlocker. "It's nothing."

"Oh no; it's _not_ noting." His gregarious brother, true to form, refused to let it drop. "She was talking about some kind of a reward, right?"

Echo kept his back to Fives, knowing his faint smile would give him away but unable to wipe it from his lips as he began undoing the fasteners to his armor. Senator Chuchi. She'd let her guard down under the shuttle, wrapped as she had been in his arms. Be it because of his protective position or something else, she'd clung to him even as he'd bodily placed himself to take whatever shot came next.

He'd known Fives would get the sniper, but Echo had seen enough combat to know a high profile target like the Senator would likely have more than one attacker. He hadn't told _her_, but Fives had actually killed three different snipers and a four other armed assailants who'd tried to storm the platform. She'd been in combat situations before, but he'd seen the effect being under the gun had on her and his protective side had come out in full force.

She'd become more than just an assignment; more than just another Senator - at least, she had been while they'd been wrapped so tightly together under the transport.

As soon as she'd emerged, she'd regained the cool aloof Echo privately suspected they taught as a part of Senatorial training. She'd formally thanked him and his brother specifically, praising their quick thinking and teamwork. Fives, cheeky bugger than he was, hadn't been able to resist running his mouth about the situation being all in a day's work and living for her appreciation.

The facetious comment had earned him a sharp, 'ARC Trooper Echo can give you a piece of my appreciation, ARC Trooper Fives' before she'd been hurried to safety by the rest of the security squad. It left the ARCs to following on a couple of singular occupant speeders. Fives had left the comment slide at the time but Echo had known it wouldn't last.

Professional to a fault while protecting the Senator, his brother had waited until they'd arrived back at their barracks and now, if Echo knew anything about Fives, the subject wouldn't be dropped; not until he was given an answer anyway.

"Let it _go_, Fives."

There was a laugh behind him as he pulled the breast plate free and dropped it on his bunk. "Not a chance, brother," a hand landed on his back in a familiar slap. "Come on, what was it?"

Echo exhaled, bracing himself and turned. Reaching up, he grabbed Fives by the sides of his head and pulled him close in a single move. Their lips connected for the briefest of moments and Echo registered it all with a kind of clinical detachment that hadn't been present when he'd been on the receiving end of the Senator's. Fives lips weren't almost the exact opposite of hers. Hard where she'd been soft; slack where she'd had purpose. _Much_, Echo reflected analytically, _what my own lips must have felt like when she kissed me. I'm a _di'kut _ for not immediately kissing her back_.

"_Fek, _Echo!" Fives pushed him away, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth. "What'd you do that for?"

"Even _you _aren't that dense, Fives," Echo could feel his ears burning as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Figure it out."

"I said for you to give me my half, not-"

"Something must be lost in translation; that _was_ your half."

"_What's _lost in translation? I didn't tell you to…" Fives trailed off, suspicion dawning in his eyes. "Wait. The Senator _kissed_ you?"

"See; I knew you'd figure it out." Turning away, Echo ducked his head back to his task, unfastening the shin guards and popping the seals on his boots.

"The _Senator_ of Pantora _kissed_ you."

"Yes, Fives."

_"No!"_

Echo smiled to himself as he peeled off his footwear and plating, setting his boots by the bed and the plastoid pieces with the others. There was a moment of silence where the only sound was his armor hitting the bed as the last of it was pulled off, leaving him in his bodyglove. He didn't respond to the incredulity in Fives' tone; there was no need to. Fives knew him better than anyone; knew him well enough to know he wouldn't lie.

"Well it's about _fekking_ about time!"

Stiffening, insulted on the Senator's behalf, Echo rounded on his brother, his eyes narrowing, his voice holding a cautionary note. "If you mean what I think you mean, Fives; stop."

"What?" Fives was shucking his armor with almost indecent haste, tossing it haphazardly to his own bunk and no longer looking his way. "I can't be glad you've _finally_ kissed a girl?"

His irritation immediately ebbed and Echo felt his ears heat once again. Choosing not to deign that question with a response, Echo reached for his towel. "I'm going to hit the showers."

"I'll give you a few before I join you."

Shaking his head, Echo slung his towel around his neck and headed for the door. "Don't wait on my account, Fives; unlike you, when it comes to a pretty woman, I've a thing called self control."

He gave Fives no chance to answer as he offered a grin and a two finger salute before stepping out of the room and heading for the showers. There might be hell to pay later, but for now, Echo intended to enjoy the few moments of peace... but only after he'd thoroughly washed his mouth.

_fin_


	7. Lux & Shaak Ti: Visions

**Author's Note: **This was written for the **"First Impressions- CrackPairings!"** collaboration between **LadyZelthePen**, **Amaryllis Complex** and myself. The idea was to write characters who've never met before or who've never 'been on screen' together before and showcase their impressions of one another. This one has a kiss but it's not the typical kiss. I've never really written Lux, or Shaak Ti, much before now, especially from his POV, so bear with me :)

* * *

**Visions**

A trip to Kamino as a part of the 'tour' arranged by the Senate for the newest Senators to join, or re-join, the Republic was not the welcome Onderonian Senator Lux Bonteri expected.

The shuttle dropping the dignitaries down to the planet was constantly buffeted with strong winds, catching the shuttle hard only once and forcing the clone pilot at the helm to compensate. It was enough to drop his stomach to his boots as he grasped his restraints with a white knuckled grip.

No one spoke as the shuttle came in for a landing, the sound of the repulsors reverberating through the ship followed by the sensation of being forced down in his seat and then the slight jarring of landing. The whine of the engines died as they were dialed back and placed on standby, and Lux was out of his seat he moment the restrains loosened.

"Should you not wait for the pilot to-"

_"Welcome to Kamino, Senators."_

Lux shot the long faced, dark red skinned alien who'd been speaking a look and arched an eyebrow. "You were saying?"

The creature shook its head and Lux turned around, striding towards the ramp that would take them out, eagerness eating away at him. There was supposed to be Jedi here to greet them and he was secretly hoping that Ahsoka Tano would be one of them. He'd not spoken with her since Onderon had joined the Republic and he was eager to renew the relationship.

Reaching the ramp, he waited impatiently as the ramp lowered, casting a disdainful look back at his fellow Senators to realize they were only now climbing out of their seats. A comment about 'impetuous youth' reached him and his expression darkened. Turning his back on them, he strode forward as the hiss of the hydraulics sounded, down and out of the shuttle.

"Senator Bonteri, welcome to Kamino."

Lux stopped short, that calm, melodious voice at odds with the woman before him.

Long, arching montrals curved above her head, her lekku nearly to her waist, the sienna colored skin that of the young woman who'd been much on his mind of late, though the facial markings were different. Robes swathed her, from neck to ankle, but even at rest, she exuded a restrained kind of power that warned the casual onlooker not to underestimate her.

It was her serene expression, however, that brought his gaze back to hers, capturing his, and a thought rose unbidden in his mind. _So that's what Ahsoka will look like one day. _This then, was the infamous General Shaak Ti, the Jedi in charge of the Clone's training.

Remembering his manners, he offered her a bow and a charming smile before striding forward to meet her, hearing the other Senators behind him still fumbling around inside the ship. Stopping before her, h offered his hand, which she took without a moment's hesitation. Using the courtly manners bred into him, he lifted it to his lips and brushed a soft kiss against the backs of her fingers.

They were cool, like Ahsoka's, beneath his mouth, and she tasted… clean; with a hint of exotic spice. "It is my honor, Master Jedi, to meet one such as you."

Her smile never shifted, but Lux caught an amused gleam within the depths of her eyes as he lifted his head; a gleam that was quickly masked as she slowly pulled her hand away. Intrigued, he stepped back, wondering if she'd sensed that he was honored to meet another Togrutan female more than he was a Jedi. The other introductions passed in a blur as the rest of his group finally made it off the shuttle and Lux considered the Jedi's reaction.

Ahsoka would have called him on it. Was this then what awaited her? This restrained and tempered vision of Togruta loveliness, nothing but a shadow of her old exuberance and life? Or was the Master Jedi simply more experienced at knowing when and where such behavior was permissible? Likely; just looking at her, Lux suspected she was at least double Ahsoka's age; a mature version of what she was and a glimmer of what she would someday be.

The initial tour passed quickly, with a round through the sterile halls to showcase the cloning and training facilities, thousands upon thousands of Clones currently engaged in their daily routines. As impressive as it was, Lux found he was more drawn to their guide than their surroundings. While the other Senators spoke amongst themselves about the sights before them, Lux watched Shaak Ti.

He watched as she seemed to float across the floor, her feet hidden beneath her robes and giving her an almost ethereal look. It was a stark contrast to Ahsoka's more jarring steps, purposeful and hard, as she headed for her next objective. Where Ahsoka always looked like she knew where she was going and had some place to be, Shaak Ti projected the illusion of serenity.

It had to be an illusion; Togruta were, by nature he'd heard, anything but serene.

The conclusion of their tour was at a banquet hall where the Senators quickly fell upon the food as if they'd been deprived for weeks instead of a few bare hours. Lux hung back, shaking his head, and spied the Togrutan Jedi Master on the balcony beyond. Sliding through the meal melee, he exited the room and paused on the threshold to the balcony.

"May I join you, Master Jedi?"

She didn't so much as look at him, her hands folded neatly in front of her as she looked into the dark, raining night. "Of course, Senator. What can I do for you?"

Lux glanced behind him and, after a moment, closed the partition between the balcony and the dining room, cutting out most of the sound and leaving the gently lashing of the rain against the tranparisteel. "I've not met many Jedi," deciding to be as honest as he could without implicating Ahsoka, he stepped to the rail to look through the bubble that surrounded it at the storming sky. "And those I have did not have your… calm."

"You have met Master Kenobi, have you not?"

"Briefly, but I'm afraid my interactions with him were limited. While the Jedi did send a trio of their… _your_ order to help us on Onderon, the main part of our training was handled by Captain Rex, Master Skywalker and his Padawan. Master Kenobi spent very little time with us."

"No doubt trying to ensure you were self-sufficient and wouldn't rely on the Jedi," she sounded amused but Lux couldn't tell when he slanted her a look, "I suspect Master Skywalker and his Padawan were far more involved."

"They were."

"It is Master Skywalker's way."

"Forgive me for saying so Master Ti, but he did not have your sense of calm and no Togruta of my acquaintance has, either."

"You have met so very many of us, then?"

His ears reddened. "I had assumed that the one I know was typical of your species."

"Temperance comes with time, young man," she finally turned to look at him, her lips tilted into a funny little half smile, "Experience is a far more effective teacher than simple age. This Togruta you know, Padawan Tano-"

Lux looked away, caught.

"- is atypical of Togruta; just as you are atypical of a human male. To judge a race by the interactions of one individual could be conceived as both insulting and narrow minded. This is something most Senators have learned and you must strive to achieve. You time with the Separatists appears to have lessened your respect for those of us who are not of your species; it is an opinion you will need to shed if you hope to be effective in representing your people."

Her words stung, more so because they were delivered in a kind of matter of fact manner, with such a calm tone of voice that they were simply words without accusation or censure.

"I mean no offense, Master Ti."

"And there is no offense taken, Senator Bonteri; simply a discussion between Senator and Jedi. Your time with Padawan Tano appears to have begun to widen your horizons. To seek me out, alone, without your companions, is mark of trust."

"Or curiosity," he admitted. "You're nothing like her."

"Should I be?" She smiled faintly.

"For all we humans are a diverse species, we share similar traits aside from the physical." He turned, leaning on the balcony rail. "I suppose I was hoping you would share something of those with her."

"Are you disappointed to find we are so very different?"

Considering the question, Lux finally shook his head with a grin. "No. I can't say that I am. Looking at you, I see what she could - but likely won't - someday be. You are the rank she aspires to, the dream she cherishes most; the day she achieves it, though, isn't the day she'll have your calm."

"You may be correct," Shaak Ti conceded with an incline of her head, "but I learned a long time ago to never try and predict a Padawan, especially one influenced by Skywalker. You should return to the meal; you have not yet eaten."

"Neither have you."

"I will eat, in time."

Enjoying her company and suddenly loathe to lose it, Lux offered her his elbow. She wasn't Ahsoka but something even more intriguing; he found himself a little… preoccupied with her. "Join me for dinner, Master Jedi? I would welcome both your company and your council."

She looked at him a moment and then, to his utter shock, stepped towards him and curled one small, strong hand about his elbow. He was surprised to find he had to look down into her eyes; she seemed so much bigger at a distance. "A courtly gesture of courtesy will always be rewarded with the same by those with manners. I accept, Senator."

With a genuine smile, Lux folded his free hand about hers. "Then, m'lady, I will endeavor to be a charming dinner companion."

"I do not believe," she commented with an answering smile as she waved one hand at the door to open it, ending the separation of balcony and dining room, "you will find that a taxing task."

_fin_


	8. Gregor & Ahsoka: Tradition

**Author's Note:** Something that's a bit of an AU to the Ahsoka/Gregor fic I wrote that will be up shortly. Enjoy!

* * *

**Tradition**

Ahsoka shivered as Gregor's hands slid along her arms, frozen at the touch. There were callouses on his fingertips, not unlike those of the men under her command, but this felt... different.

Before when her men had touched her, it was with business-like purpose. All in the line of duty; to catch her and stop her from falling or, more commonly, to pull her up from a sprawl. Rex's touch was familiar in its solidarity, but brief. Kix was thorough, but purely business, when he checked her for injuries. Neither lingered the way Gregor's touch now did.

Here, in the dark, her stomach clenched and her heart began to pound in a way she'd not felt before. This felt… personal.

Intimate.

_Forbidden._

"Gregor?" His hands stilled. "What are you doing?"

"I want to see you."

"Your eyes-"

"Not like that."

Not like what? He couldn't see her; even if she pulled off the cloth on his eyes, he wouldn't have been able to see anyway. The lights were off, the room in near pitch darkness. How else could he… It took her a moment to follow his line of thought and when she spoke it was hesitantly. Mostly because she wasn't certain she was right. "Through… touch?"

"How else could I see you?"

"I… ah…" Ahsoka coughed and tried to lighten the mood; the tension between them had been an unexpected byproduct of his unexpected exploration. "No offense, soldier, but if my boys could see you right now, not being able to see would be the least of your worries."

"Your boys?"

"The five hundred and first's Torrent Company." Her grin was unconscious as she tried to explain what another clone should already have known, hesitating. "They can be a little…"

"Over protective?"

"Sure," that was as good a description as any, "we'll go with that. Don't get me wrong, they know I can take care of myself, but…"

"… would prefer to be involved."

Ahsoka stared at face for a moment, able to see him clearly in the semi darkness and nodded absently. Belatedly she realized that the cloth covering his eyes wouldn't have been the only issue with him seeing her. "Right." Shifting on his chest, she made to leave but his fingers flexed on her shoulders. "Gregor - I need to get up."

"I want to see you, Ahsoka."

"Gregor-"

"Please."

Capitulating like a stack of haphazardly stacked flimsy, Ahsoka sighed. She might not have been in his position but she could well imagine how it must feel to be an active, healthy individual only to be deprived of a primary sense. Especially sight, or in her case for comparison, her echo location. "Can I at least sit up while you do it? This isn't exactly…"

"Professional?"

"Comfortable." Her correction was wry and she tapped the center of his chest, unable to help herself as she traced the underside of one defined pectoral. "You're built to be a lean, mean, killing machine; not a pillow."

He seemed to consider it and then, chuckled, his grip easing a fraction. "You're easily accessible this way."

Now he sounded like Fives. At least, like Fives sounded when he was chatting up one of the few females that weren't actually a part of the GAR. Her sigh slipped out unconsciously as she shook her head. Gregor hadn't _felt_ like a flirt when she'd first talked to him; had she been wrong?

"If you'd rather I don't, Ahsoka-"

"No; it's okay." That alone told her she'd been right. Adjusting her position, she was grateful to feel his hold ease. "Just let me up for a minute, okay?"

Gregor did as she asked.

Pushing free before she could consider the wisdom of what she was about to do, Ahsoka crossed the room to the main door. Programming in the security code, one of the bonuses to having the main cabin, she activated the lock. A beep and then a soft _blip _of a noise sounded, indicating the lock had engaged and Ahsoka stood there for a moment, debating what she was about to do.

For all she empathized with Gregor's predicament, she was about to let him touch her in a way that no one had. Not exactly personal, but he'd have to trace her face. Was she really comfortable with that? Glancing back at him, she considered his prone and rather pathetic form and smiled faintly. The guy was as weak as a newborn baby. What could he do anyway?

"There; now the younglings can't disturb us."

"Younglings?"

"I'm playing chaperone for a handful of Jedi who are building their lightsabers."

"If I'm keeping you from something-"

"Five minutes while you figure out what I look like won't hurt, Gregor."

"How did you and the younglings end up here?"

"Our ship was attacked," drawing close to the bed once again, she tried to explain without going into too much detail; there would be time for that later. "We escaped but had to land to make emergency repairs. We arrived just in time to see a shuttle taking off and _you_ being thrown around, and then out, by that explosion."

"What are the odds a Jedi would find me, huh?"

"Must be the will of the Force, or so the Masters like to say." Settling next to him, she considered his position and took a deep breath. Now or never. He wouldn't hurt her; Clones were programmed to protect Jedi, not hurt them. Besides, no brother liked to piss off their medic. "Lift your hands and hold them in front of your chest."

He did as she instructed and, after a moment to take a breath, Ahsoka cupped the backs, lifting them, before settling them against her face. It was odd to feel the heat of his touch; Clones were always so much warmer than she was. It had come in handy on occasion when they'd been on planets where the weather made her blood freeze in her veins.

"Be careful," she cautioned wryly as his fingers slipped towards her chin, "if you get too close to my lips, I might bite."

"Caution noted," he acknowledged.

Ahsoka held still as his fingers started to move, closing her eyes as they did. His callused fingertips ghosted over her skin, touching the distinctive patterns across her eyebrows, cheek bones and cheeks. His fingers were gentle but thorough. Ahsoka could feel the restrain within his touch and then the confusion as he moved his hands upwards, across the ridges where her eyebrows should have been. They hesitated, tracing the lines of her brows for a moment and then retracing them as if to be sure of what he felt.

His hands stopped as he encountered a lip where her montral edge met her forehead and her eyes opened. Looking at him, she watched as he frowned. His hands continued to move slowly, memorizing the lines of her face, the edges of it, tracing a mark on her skull where she knew his ears to be - and where she had none.

_He thought I was human._

A surprise for him, no doubt. Her lips tilted as she bent into his touch, easing the length of his reach and able to feel his breath on her skin. His fingertips slid along the faint crease about halfway up her face, following it around before his palms flattened against her head and making her shiver. They started to slide downwards, his fingers curling around her skull and downwards, closing firmly about her-

Enough was enough; touching was one thing, but this was too far. Her hands closed firmly about his wrists. "Don't get me wrong, Gregor, I'm starting to think you're swell, but we're not close enough for _that_."

"Twi'lek?"

"Togruta; the headgear is different but just as sensitive."

She watched his expression as he seemed to take in that bit of information, still close enough that she was nearly nose to nose with him, the upper half of his face obscured by the cloth soaking his skin with nutrients and healing fluids.

His brow furrowed around the cloth strip and Ahsoka felt her heart go out to him. Poor guy had been alone for who knew how long on Abafar, cut off from the GAR and, from what she'd been able to determine while at his bed side, devoid of all his memories. If that was a side effect from being rattled around in his armor or something more, she didn't yet know. Releasing one of his wrists, she smoothed her finger tips across his brow, soothing the ridges and worry lines. "It's not so bad."

"Says the women without the cloth over her eyes."

"It can be removed tomorrow, Gregor; just give the medical gunk a chance to work, okay?"

"Medical gunk?" His skepticism made her grin. "No offense, Commander, but that's not reassuring."

"You have your hands on my lekku, Gregor," she couldn't help but see some amusement in the situation despite the intimacy, "I think you can call me Ahsoka."

"Sorry - Ahsoka." He slid his hands upwards, back to her face, drawing her a fraction closer as his thumbs traced the curve of her jaw. "You know, there's a tradition on Abafar about apologies; one I was cautioned never to forget or forgo."

"Oh?"

He nodded, his expression solemn from what she could see for all his eyes were covered. "An apology to a beautiful woman is always accompanied with a kiss."

"It- what?"

"It's accompanied," he reiterated, his fingers flexing, drawing her fractionally closer, "with a kiss."

Her tongue hit the roof of her mouth and stuck as she stared at him, taken aback. Her silence seemed to spur him on. Ahsoka's breath left her as Gregor's lips were suddenly, in a whisper of a caress, on hers. Her eyes closed of their own accord as he gently, skillfully, kissed her with a deliberation matched only by the intensity of that almost-not meeting of mouths.

Slowly, as if he were afraid to scare her, he drew back, his head falling to the pillow as she lifted free of his grip, her eyes opening. Staring at him, her hand lifted to her moist lips and traced them wonderingly. That... was _nothing_ like when Lux had kissed her on Carlac.

Nothing at all.

It hadn't been the firm, nearly frantic slightly open mouthed desperation of a teenager trying to shut her up. This had been something else. Something… unexpected. Something a little magical; what her first kiss, something told her, _should _have originally been like. Her tongue darted out to taste the moisture on her lips just as Gregor spoke.

"You taste like spiced wine."

Never had Ahsoka been greater for the darkness and the fact he was blinded than in that moment. She flushed, feeling the blood surge into her cheeks and lekku, the colors no doubt vivid even in the near black.

"It's a compliment, Ahsoka," Gregor told her with a smile, tracing the curve of her burning cheek bones. "Nothing to be embarrassed about."

The rush of fire through her veins was acute embarrassment mixed with excitement and overshadowed by confusion. She didn't even know Gregor beyond the fact he was a Clone and she'd enjoyed kissing _him_ far more than she'd enjoyed kissing Lux, whom she knew and had something of a crush on. She pushed passed it with surprising difficulty, her determination lending her a much needed conviction; it wasn't her _first _kiss after all. "A kiss as an apology, is it?"

"Do you need another one?"

He sounded so eager that she laughed, the sound springing forth unexpectedly. "What? No! Force no."

"That bad, huh?"

"No," she chuckled and extricated herself reluctantly from his grip. "This just… I didn't plan this when I locked the door, Gregor. I should probably go. You need to rest."

It was a dodge that made even _her_ wince. Obvious, but she needed some space and it was the only way she knew how to get it. Strategically retreating? She grimaced. Even _she_ wouldn't have bought it. She was running away and it couldn't be disguised as anything else. If she needed proof of it, she'd have found it in Gregor's next words.

"Promise to come back when you're done regrouping?"

"I promise." Reaching out, she slid her fingers into his hand, squeezing. "Thanks, Gregor."

"For making you uncomfortable?"

"For the gift." She pushed to her feet, reluctantly pulling her hand free from his, though he clung to her, as if loathe to let her go. There was something endearing about it. "I may have been kissed before, but nothing like that."

"I aim to please," his drawled comment was accompanied by a smug and deliberate folding of his hands behind his head, "if there's anything else you'd like to experience…"

Ahsoka grinned and laughed, no doubt his intention. "I'll let you know, soldier. I need to get back to work on the ship if we're going to have any hope of ever leaving. Get some rest."

Without waiting for his next quirk or crack, she escaped, undoing the lock and stepping out of the room in record time. As the door closed and she leaned against it, the sound from behind the portal made her pause. Tilting her head, she held her breath… and smiled.

Whistling.

Gregor was whistling.

How about that; maybe that kiss hadn't been so bad for him either. A grin on her lips, Ahsoka pushed off the door and headed back to the mishmash of debris that was the engine she needed to fix. Once that was done, they could see about getting off that rock... but not before she'd gotten to know the Clone currently stuck in her room a little better.

_fin_


End file.
